


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Series: Under 1000 (A collection of smutty drabbles) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his family goes out of town it's the perfect opportunity for Terushima to have some quality time alone, just himself, an empty house, and a collection of high tech sex toys. It's a perfect evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Terushima grinned as he heard the door close downstairs, signaling that the house was no empty bar him. It was a moment he’d been waiting for. Brushing his tongue over his teeth he stood slowly and wandered over to the closet, picking out the box that was hidden near the bottom so he could glance through his impressive collection of adult toys. It wasn’t often he felt brave enough to use them, too worried that he’d be overheard but he was by himself until tomorrow.

“Perfect.” Shuffling out of his sweat pants he quickly decided on a silver cock ring and a short but impressively thick plug that would vibrate wat the push of a button. Already he could feel himself growing hard. A bottle of lube joined the objects on the bed and he looked at the handcuffs and blindfold for a moment longingly, knowing he’d need a partner for the best experience. Shaking his head, he quickly stroked himself to full hardness, groaning softly to himself when he snapped the ring around his base.

“Fuck..” The pressure was perfect and he knew it would keep him from release. Hands a little shaky Terushima quickly lubed up the plug on the bed before sliding his fingers inside his hole, fingering and scissoring himself to prepare. It had been a while since he’d had this toy inside him. Deeming himself stretched enough Terushima swallowed and shifted onto his front, picking the toy up with his free hand and he began to press it inside of his slick hole. The feeling was intense as the smooth, rounded head, so different to a real cock, popped inside and his hips jerked wildly forcing it deeper into his body.

A low groan echoed around the room as the toy bottomed out and shaky fingers pressed the button to start vibrations, the sudden buzzing making Terushima shudder, thighs tensing. The toy nudged at his sweet spot as he thrust it in and out, pleasure coursing through his slender form and making it hard to think straight. With his free hand Terushima reached down to fist at his cock, rutting into the warmth of his palm as he fucked himself with the toy.

“Oh god, ahh..!” He could feel heat and desire tensing in his stomach, toes curling uselessly against the fabric of his sheets as his orgasm began to build, the tight ring around the base of his cock drawing the feeling out until he was writhing against the still vibrating plug in his ass. Moaning breathlessly against his pillow Terushima quickly undid the ring around his cock, throwing it off to the side and he pressed the toy hard against his prostate. The action left him gasping and he soon released hard and fast over his sheets, staining them with the white fluid.

With a gasp Terushima flicked the toy off and tugged it out, rolling onto his side to avoid the wet patch on the bed. He’d clean it up later after using one of his other toys, for now he just needed to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. He had until tomorrow after all.


End file.
